


VID: Floorplan

by se42



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: torchwoodadvent, F/F, F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:21:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6934261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/se42/pseuds/se42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I want to draw you a floorplan of my head and heart."</p>
<p>A Tosh fanvid. Season 1 & early season 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	VID: Floorplan

**Author's Note:**

> Music is "Floorplan" by Tegan & Sara. Made in 2008 for Tosh Day at the livejournal community torchwoodadvent.

 

 

[Livejournal](http://sol-se.livejournal.com/188196.html)  //  [YouTube](https://youtu.be/WklWj79DL70)

 

Download (right-click, save as. zipped file.):

[WMV (12 MB)](http://fannish-flux.com/floorplan.zip)

 

**Lyrics:**

I want to draw you a floorplan  
Of my head and heart  
I want to give directions  
Helpful hints  
What you'll be looking for  
What you'll be looking for  
I know  
I'll hold this loss in my heart forever  
I know I'll hold, I'll hold  
I know  
I'll hold this loss in my heart forever  
I know I'll hold, I'll hold  
All eyes are on me now  
All eyes are on me now

 


End file.
